Kira instead of Cagalli
by Sesshodemon
Summary: This has nothing to do with any of my previous Gundam Seed stories. What would happen if Kira crashed on that island instead of Cagalli? What if Kira and Athrun meet each other again on the island instead? What will happen when they say all they have to s


**Kira instead of Cagalli**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Summary: This has nothing to do with any of my previous Gundam Seed stories. What would happen if Kira crashed on that island instead of Cagalli? What if Kira and Athrun meet each other again on the island instead? What will happen when they say all they have to say and what will happen in the end if the Earth Alliance can't go to that island because it's Zaft territory? Sorry if you think this is too similar to When Strike crashed. I'll try to make it as different as possible I just really like this plot.

"Cagalli you have to go back it's to dangerous."

"Ok Kira I'm going. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Cagalli what is it?"

"There's an are ship carrier up ahead and it's shooting at me. Damn it."

"Kira you go after the air carrier and I'll help Cagalli. All the mobile suits that attacked are gone so we should be fine if we break away from the Archangel."

"Sure thing Lt. Commander." With that Kira went after the carrier only to stop when he saw the Gundam Aegis exiting it. When the Aegis saw him it shot once and they both headed down. When they landed they crashed on opposite sides of the island. Kira got out of the Strike and grabbed the emergency kit. He headed toward where he knew Athrun was and when he got there he saw Athrun looking at the water and without even turning around spoke to him.

"This is the first time I've seen you in person in a long time. I haven't seen your face in what seems like forever." Slowly Athrun turned around and looked at Kira. "I wonder what's under that helmet of yours." When Athrun said this Kira knew he was asking him to take off his helmet and he readily complied taking it off and showing his young face. "You haven't changed at all. I dare say you look almost exactly like you did the last time I saw your face the only real difference is that you're a little taller then last time."

"I could say the same about you Athrun. Why did the pilot of that carrier start shooting at Cagalli?" At first Athrun looked confused then he understood and frowned.

"The pilot shot because he thought that Sky grasper was going to try and shoot us down. And when he shot at her I guess he just sealed his fate because that other one and you showed up to help her."

"She wasn't going to attack you. None of us were but then you attacked her so we had to defend our selves." Athrun seemed to think over what he was just told for a moment and then sat down and smiled at Kira.

"We're going to be alone on this island for a little while so we can be friends again. At least until either an Earth Alliance ship or a Zaft ship comes."

"Is it really that simple?"

"No but we can try can't we."

"I guess." The two of them were stuck on that island for two more days but they didn't mind. On that island they didn't have to worry about the war and they could be friends again but this ended on the third day.

"Hey Kira my transmitter says that there's a Zaft ship approaching you should probably go back to the Strike and hide until you can get a hold of the Archangel."

"Hey Athrun."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend." As he said this he held out his hand.

"You too." He said this as he took Kira's hand and gave a quick shake.

On a Zaft ship about ten miles off shore the captain had a camera with no sound focused on the two and they watched as the two shook hands and parted ways.

"Who was that?" Yzak didn't recognize him but he knew that the guy he just saw was wearing an Earth Alliance piloting suit. "He's definitely Earth Alliance so what was Athrun doing with him?"

"Maybe they cooperated so they could both make it off the island alive." Replied Commander Locuse.** (Can someone tell me if that's spelt wrong?)**

"Commander we're getting a report from one of the mobile suits we sent over there." The sergeant saying this brought Yzak and the commander over to his computer screen.

'Sir there's something here you might want to see. While I was searching the island I found the Gundam Strike and its cockpit is empty.'

"Do you think that means…?"

"I think that means the boy we saw with young Athrun just moments ago was the Strike pilot. Soldier return to the ship, soldier get a hold of Nicol and tell him to launch in Gundam Blitz, Yzak stand by in the Gundam Duel."

After Kira reached the Strike he quickly entered the cockpit and started to type hoping he'd be able to make contact with the Archangel. There got through but there was a very bad connection. "Archangel this is Kira Yamato do you copy. I repeat this is Kira Yamato do you copy."

On the Archangel they got the message but it was very staticy. 'Arch…this…. is that you, Kira? We copy. Where are you?" Miri was frantically trying to reach Kira.

"It… me…. Miri… on…. land…. Zaft… coming **bbbbbboooooooooooooommmmm. **They lost the connection but not before they heard the explosion.

"Captain we have to go and find him please." Miri pleaded with Murrue desperately.

"Were you able to get the coordinates of the signal?"

"Yes."

"Then set a course we're going to find Kira Yamato, full throttle."

Back on the island Kira had been hit from behind and the pilot of the Blitz, which had just appeared, contacted him.

"Attention Strike pilot surrender immediately and exit your gundam or I'll be forced to attack. I know that the Strike is out of power and you wouldn't last long in a battle so I advise you to surrender."

"What's your name?"

Kira's question startled him but he answered anyway. "My name is Nicol."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You'll know when you see my face." As he said this he slowly powered down the Strike and opened the cockpit.

"You're surrendering?"

"The Strike is in no condition for battle and the Archangel is an hour away from here."

"Exit the cockpit of the Strike and when you reach the ground put your hands on your head."

Kira did as he was told and exited the Strikes cockpit and when he reached the ground he put his hands on his head. Nicol then exited the Gundam Blitz and walked over to Kira with a gun raised.

"Do you have any weapons on your person?"

"No I don't but there is a small hand gun in the cockpit of the Strike though."

"Ok you said I would understand why you asked me my name and age when I see your face so take off your helmet and show me what you look like." Kira again did as he was told and removed his helmet and revealed his young face. "Who are you and how old are you? I'm not even sure if you're a natural anymore are you?" Nicol was now very confused. He had never seen an Earth Alliance pilot that looked no older then he did. "I understand why you asked and now it's my turn to ask those very same questions."

"In order I am Kira Yamato, I am sixteen years old, and no I am not a natural I am a coordinator just like you."

"Then why are you in the Earth Alliance if you're a coordinator? Why aren't you with the Zaft?" Nicol was now angry. He had never met a coordinator who sided with the naturals before.

"I never wanted to be a soldier…" Nicol demanding answers cut him of.

"Then why are you a soldier at all?"

"Because I was a civilian on the colony Heliopolis when it was destroyed by you and your team." When Kira realized he had yelled this he looked down. "Sorry."

When Nicol heard all of this he his face drained of all color and he nearly dropped his gun. "Yo…you were the…there?"

"Yes I was along with several friends of mine who never made it to life pods so they had to become members of the crew for the Archangel. I never would have even looked at the Strike if I had been able to help it. I had no choice but to become a soldier and I hate the fact that I have to wake up everyday knowing I might just have to kill more people." By this time Kira was looking at his feet and after a minute or so his head shot up and he looked right at Nicol. "Aren't you going to contact the ship you came on and tell them you caught the Strike pilot?"

Nicol then looked down for a moment and then surprise Kira by looking right at him and lowering his gun to his side. No you can go I'll just tell them you were to fast and I couldn't catch you."

When he heard this Kiras mouth dropped and he looked at Nicol in complete and total shock. He then regained his composure but he still was staring at Nicol in shock and asked a question that shocked Nicol. "You believe me, just like that with no real proof and are willing to let me go? Don't you think that's being a little gullible?"

"No I don't because I just know when people are telling the truth and when I'm being lied to and right now I know that you're telling me the truth. I can just see the innocence that is in your eyes. The innocence has been clouded by fear, confusion, and hurt but it's still there non the less." He was about to head into the woods to look for Athrun when he was stopped by Kiras voice.

"Why are you letting me go? You could be considered a hero for making sure the Earth Alliance has no coordinator help and for stopping me the infamous Strike pilot."

"I'm letting you go because it's the right thing to do. Besides I don't want fame and even if I did I wouldn't want to earn it by putting a boy barely a year older then me in a cell for trying to protect the ones close to him." He then turned to Kira. "Good luck and I hope you find piece and don't have to fight anymore soon."

With a smile Nicol watched as Kira once again activated the Strike and then walked into the water heading in the direction he hoped the Archangel was in. He was about to go to the Blitz and call the ship and tell them that the Strike pilot had gotten away with the gundam once again when Athrun's voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

"What for and your not going to tell the commander about this are you?"

Athrun giggled a little when he saw how scarred Nicol was of him telling the commander that he had LET the pilot of the Strike get away.

"No I'm not going to tell especially since I sort of did the same thing before you met him."

"What do you mean and you still haven't told me why you thanked me?"

"I mean during those two days Kira and I suck together and when the Aegis picked up the signal coming from the ship I let him go and to answer your question as to why I thanked you it was for letting Kira go. You see I've known Kira since long before we crashed on this island. He and I have been best friends since we were little kids."

Nicol smiled when he heard this. "Well we better get back to the ship." And with that the two headed back to the ship Nicol in the Blitz and Athrun in the Aegis.

_**THE END **_

**(Well that's it and before anyone asks this story has absolutely no connection to When "Strike Crashed," "Search and Find," or "A Wars End." I probably won't right a sequel for this and if I do it probably won't be up until after Christmas. The next story about Gundam Seed will probably be another what if. What if Mu La Flaga hadn't been able to stop Athrun from taking Kira and the Strike on board the Zaft ship? What do you think of that or do I need to do something other then a what if and if you what something other then that I can do a romance between Kira and Flay. I think after Flay thought Kira was dead she had really fallen in love with him. And if you don't like that you don't have to read it and I could also do a Mu La Flaga and Murrue romance story but I want three reviews first so please review and give me some ideas to work with.)**


End file.
